About Toph
by Cakeberry
Summary: tentang Toph... diri Toph...    Chapter 2 update...
1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT TOPH**

Namaku Toph Bei Fong. Aku seorang pengendali tanah berumur 12 tahun saat bertemu Aang. Aku jadi teringat ketika pertama kalinya aku dikalahkan oleh kaki kecil itu, dia mengalahkan aku sebagai Blind Bandit.

Jujur, aku benci kekalahan tersebut. Tapi dari hal itu, justru aku tahu semua yang ada dalam diriku. Aku adalah **PENGENDALI TANAH TERHEBAT DI DUNIA**. Meski aku selalu dianggap sebagai seorang yang rapuh bagai boneka pecah oleh orang tuaku. Orang tuaku merahasiakanku sebagai anaknya yang buta. Aku diaangap tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya, aku bisa melihat melalu kakiku dengan pengendalian tanah yang kumiliki. Hanya saja, aku tak pernah bisa melihat sendiri wujudku. Aku tak tau fisik aku yang sebenarnya seperti apa.

Aku pergi dari rumah untuk berkelana bersama Aang dan kelompoknya. Sungguh keputusan yang nekad, aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tahu, aku memang awalnya menolak sebagai guru Aang tapi aku melakukan tersebut karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan orang tuaku. Mereka anggap aku rapuh. Tapi dari keseriusan Aang dan menikmati pertarungan yang sebelumnya, aku merasa menikmatinya.

Mengajari Aang cukup saja juga, karena dia angin dan aku lawannya tanah. Dia mengusai pengendalian tanah, ketika matanya tertutup. Setelah dibuka, dia bagai pengendali yang ragu akan kemampuannya. Sungguh kesan yang paling kuingat, tapi aku akhirnya bisa membuatnya menguasai pengendalian yang aku miliki.

Bersama Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, dan Momo kami berkelana bersama untuk membantu Aang menguasai semua pengendalian agar bisa mengalahkan Raja Ozai. Bersama mereka aku terasa hidup, mereka membuatku merasakan segala macam emosi yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Aang ,seorang humoris sedikit menjengkelkan tapi juga bijhaksana, aku kagum padanya. Katara, seorang gadis cerewet, ratu gula, tapi dia baik dan bersifat keibuan. Sokka, seorang pemuda ceroboh, tak mempunya pengendalain, sering mengacungkan bumerangny, tapi dia baik, humoris, menyenangkan, justru dia sering membuat aku tertawa. Aku teringat ketika dia berguru pedang, dia tidak bersama kami beberapa hari, sungguh aku merindukan akan leluconnya. Momo, sering berada di dekatku dan makan kacang bersamaku. Appa, banteng terbang yang jujur aku agak taku ketika berada diatasnya saat terbang.

Dari petualangan inilah, aku mengetahui bahwa selain pengendali tanah, diriku adalah **METALBENDER**. It's great. Hahaha, aku menyukainya. Ketika aku terkurung ditangkap di vpenjara sel terbuat dari besi, aku bisa kabur dengan mudah. Itu menyenangkan.

Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu mereka semua...

Author:

Ini cerita tentang Toph Bei Fong. Mungkin pembaca sudah tahu bagaiman Toph itu. Disini memang saya membuatnya tidak sepenuhnya selesai. Saya masih ragu akan membuat kelanjutannya atau tidak. Ini adalah Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini.

Fic ini mungkin terlalu monoton dan kurang bagus, juga cukup pendek.

Saya berharap bagi yang membacanya, memberikan review.

Terimakasih... (kayaknya terlalu Formal.. hehehhe... :D)

By Author

Ryuzaki T.


	2. Chapter 2

**About Toph**

**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender bukan punya saya. Tapi fic ini punya saya.

Warning: Mungkin ada kesalahan tulis, EYD tak benar, dan typo. Toph disini tergantung pembaca saja IC atau OOC. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak ngaco, atau keluar cerita dari cerita sebenarnya.

**This is fiction story.**

**Don't Like, don't read**.

**Chapter 2: Me and My Parents**

Aku lahir ke dunia dengan memiliki mata yang buta. Orangtuaku terkejut, mereka senang sealigus sedih dengan kondisiku tersebut. Mataku yang berwarna hijau buram terbuka untuk melihat dunia, tapi sayangnya hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat. Mereka merahasiakan aku sebagai anak perempuannya yang buta. Mereka banyak menyewa pengawal untuk membantu dan melindungiku yang diaangap rapuh ini.

"Toph, hati-hati!" kata Ayahku.

"Pengawal lindungi dia, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya, dia rapuh, dia itu buta" kata ayahku.

Itu yang sering aku dengar. Sedih dan benci dengan perkataan tersebut. Itu membuatku semakin menangis didalam hati. Mereka tak pernah tahu kalau aku sakit mendengar penyataan tersebut. Aku dianggap tak berdaya, rapuh, dan boneka pecah. Aku juga manusia yang ingin bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tidak dibantu, dan bertahan secara mandiri.

Aku tumbuh sebagai anak berumur 6 tahun, di umur itu aku mencoba keluar ingin mengetahui dunia di luar sana meskipun aku tidak dapat melihat dengan mataku sendiri tapi dapat melihat dan merasakan dengan kakiku. Aku merasa bisa melihat semuanya dengan kaki telanjangku tanpa beralaskan sandal atau sepatu, itu lebih baik bagiku. Aku sampai di sebuah gua, dimana aku sendiri dan menangis tentang orang yang menganggapku rapuh ini. Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hebat dan agak membuatku takut. Aku takut, dan terkejut. Ternyata itu beruang tanah, yang memiliki pengendalian tanah. Aku mencoba mengikuti garak-gerik yang dia lakukan. Dia bisa memecah batu, menaikkan tanah, dan jurus-jurus tanah lain yang dia lakukan. Dalam waktu sebentar, aku dapat menguasai semuanya. Itu hebat. Aku tertawa lepas dan tersenyum bangga. Aku sekarang bisa melakukannya semua sendiri, diriku benar-benar senang. Setelah mendapatkan hal yang menyenangkan tersebut, aku kembali ke rumah.

"Mana Nona Toph, mana dia! Dia menghilang!" teriak pengawal

Aku yang baru sampai di depan rumah terkejut, kemudian dengan menggunakan pengendalian tanah yang baru aku pelajari, aku masuk diam-diam melalui terowongan tanah yang aku buat dengan jurus tanahku dan muncul di halaman belakang rumah. Aku langsung menutup lubang di tanah yang baru aku keluar tersebut.

Aku berteriak memanggil pengawal, " Pengawal, aku disini. Tolong aku, bawa aku masuk ke rumah."

Pengawal terkejut dansegera mendatangiku. Dia heran melihatku disini, mungkin dia tadi sudah mencariku disini tapi tak ada.

Dia bertanya," Nona mulai tadi disini? Kenapa aku mulai tadi tidak melihat Nona?"

"Aku mulai tadi disini sampai sekarang, kau saja yang tak melihat!" bentak aku.

" Maaf Nona..." dia benar-benar meminta maaf padaku.

"Sudahlah , tak apa." jawabku.

Kemudian dia membantu menuntunku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ibuku langsung memelukku dan mengelus rambutku, "Anakku, kamu dimana tadi dan sedang apa? Pengawal berteriak kalau kamu hilang, ibu khawatir padamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja ibu, aku hanya duduk dihalaman belakang, mencoba menatap langit yang hanya kegelapan dimataku" jawabku biasa.

Ibuku sedikit bergetar dan memelukku makin erat, aku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Aku merahasiakan semua kemampuan kehebatan jurus pengendalian tanahku dari semua orang. Sampai aku berumur 11 tahun, aku diberikan guru pengendalian tanah untuk belajar oleh ayahku agar aku dapat melindungi diriku walau sedikit menurutnya, karena dia tahu dan merasakan kalau aku terlahir sebagai pengendali tanah, tapi ayahku tak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah menguasai banyak jurus. Sungguh bodoh, aku diajarkan oleh guru itu. Dia memang pengendali tak hebat, kerena aku lebih hebat daripadanya dan dia dibayar tinggi untuk menjadi guruku. Sungguh mengesalkan, tapi justru dari sinilah aku bisa keluar-keluar rumah dan menjadi Blind Bandit.

Menjadi sorang Blind Bandit berumur 12 tahun sungguh menyenangkan, karena aku dapat berkelahi dan menunjukkan kemampuanku. Aku menjadi juara bertahan berturut-turut dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Sungguh aku The Master Earth Bender disana. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman ketika aku tahu titik lemah lawanku dan terkadang meludah karena melihat mereka yang sombong dan angkuh akan kemampuannya masing-masing yang payah itu.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan dia, Aang. Dia mengalahkanku dengan pengendalian anginnya sehingga aku tak merasakan titik kelemahannya ketika dia tak berada menjejakkan kaki di tanah. Sungguh kekesalan yang luar biasa tapi moment yang menakjubkan bagiku. Aku marah, kesal, malu, perasaan campur aduk ada didalam hatiku ketika menerima kekalahan tersebut. Aku pergi, lekas meninggalkan tempat pertandingan itu, meski dia berteriak memanggilku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku kembali ke rumah, memikirkan maksud perkataannya. Menjadi gurunya? Aku benar-benar heran, apa yang dia mau dan inginkan dariku. Aku berjalan di halaman belakang rumahku yang luas dan apa yang terjadi? Aku bertemu dia lagi, si kaki mungil itu ada dihadapanku.

"Hai, aku Avatar. Namaku Aang. Kau pengendali tanah yang hebat. Maukah kau melatih dan menjadi guruku?" dia menyapaku.

Aku langsung berteriak, "Pengawal, tolong kemari! Tolong aku!"

"Ada apa Nona? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pengawal kepadaku.

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam rumah, tolong bantu aku!" pintaku

Kemudian pengawal menggiring aku masuk ke rumah. Aku tersenyum menang di dalam hati karena si kaki mungil itu kabur langsung bersembunyi sewaktu aku berteriak, aku dapat merasakannya. Kuharap dia tak menemuiku lagi.

Ternyata dugaanku salah! Dia dengan berani dengan kelompoknya mendatangi masuk ke rumahku, tentunya seizin pengawal dan orang tuaku. Dia mengaku seorang Avatar, dan merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi keluarga Bei Fong bisa menjamu seorang Avatar.

Orang tuaku menjamunya makanan yang banyak dan lezat. Aku berhadapan duduuk dengannya di meja makan. Orang tuaku banyak bertanya,bagaimana perjalanan selama ini yang dia lakukan. Dia menjawab, kalau dia sedang membutuhkan seorang pengendali tanah dan aku tersedak memakan makananku. Aku kemudian menggunakan jurus tanah, dan mumukul kakinya berkali-kali memakai tanah. Karena kejadian tersebut dia merengut, orang tuaku memandangiku, sedangkan aku hanya bermuka biasa, polos dan nikmat memakan makanan yang sedang aku makan.

Sungguh karena kesal, dia membalasku dengan memakai pengendalian anginnya, dan semua makanan yang ada diatas meja terlempar diwajahku, termasuk orang tuaku. Aku dan dia secara bersamaan membentak masing-masing, "APA MAUMU!"

Aku kemudian terus berpikir tentang permintaanya tersebut, berpikir serius, dan aku memutuskan untuk mendatanginya yang sedang ada di halaman rumahku.

Aku menegurnya, "Maaf, atas kejadian tadi, bukan maksudku bertindak seperti itu. Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memintaku menjadi gurumu?"

Dia kemudian terkejut dan merasa senang karena aku akhirnya mempertanyakan hal itu, "Aku membutukan seorang pengendali tanah sekarang. Aku seorang Avatar, aku harus menyelamatkan dunia. Dunia membutuhkanku, aku harus bisa mengalahkan Raja Ozai! Dan guru pengendalian yang kubutuhkan itu adalah KAU!

Aku tersentak akan ucapannya, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin lakukan. Itu bukan urusanku. Kau tak akan mengerti!".

"Kenapa kau sungguh egois?"jawabnya ketika mendengar ketika aku membentaknya.

"Sungguh kau tak mengerti, aku punya orang tua, aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian" jawabku lagi.

"Kenapa? Kami bisa meminta izin pada orangtuamu. Kau pengendali tanah yang sangat hebat! Jadi ikutlah berkelana dengan aku dan lainnya!" dia benar-benar memohon.

Aku menunduk, "Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja, kalian memang bisa berkelana kemanapun yang kalian mau. Itu hidup kalian bukan , hidupku."

"Jadi bagaimana?" dia menatapku.

Kemudian aku berjalan dan dia mengikuti aku, "Kau tahu? Aku memang seorang pengendali tanah meskipun mataku buta aku dapat berjalan dengan merasakan dan menunggu gerakan ketika sesuatu menjejakkan di atas tanah. Aku menunggu dan mendengar."

Aku dapat merasakan dia menatapku dengan takjub, "Kau tau Aang? Aku tahu ada pohon disana, semut-semut yang berjalan di sekitar pohon, dan kau yang sekarang berada di belakangku."

Aang terdiam dan berkata, " Toph, aku..."

"Hey, ada seseorang Aang! Dia mau menyera..." perkataanku terputus ketika ada seseorang menangkap kami berdua.

"Hahahaha, kalian tertangkap kalian akan kami culik untuk dapatkan emas" kata seseorang yang licik menangkapku dan Aang.

Aku tertangkap karena mereka menangkapku dari atas dengan berupa kuruang yang terbuat dari besi/baja. Sungguh mereka mempermainkaku sebagai pengendali tanah yang buta ini. Sungguh licik!

Ternyata yang menculik kami berdua adalah orang yang mengadakan pertandingan bela diri pengendali tanah dan peserta yang semuanya pernah aku kalahkan. Mereka menculikki dan Aang untuk mendapatkan bayaran. Mereka kesal, karena uang hasil hadiahnya didapatkan Aang. Mereka ternyata tahu tentang identitasku bahwa aku adalah keluarga Bei Fong.

Aku bereriak dalam selku, "Lepaskan aku! Biar sini kuhajar kalian! Akan kuhapus senyum dari wajah kalian!"

"Tolong, lepaskan kami!" Aang ikut berteriak juga.

Orang tuaku datang, dan membebaskanku dengan bayaran yang tinggi. Sedangkan Sokka dan Katara meminta agar Aang dibebaskan juga. Mereka tak mau membebaskan Aang. Mereka mau menjualnya ke Negara Api untuk mendapatkan bayaran yang lebih tinggi karena mereka sudah mengetahui kalau Aang adalah Avatar.

Aku berjalan menuju keluar bersama ayah dan guruku, Sokka dan Katara berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

"Toph, kami membutuhkanmu." Kata seorang gadis yang bernama Katara.

"Iya, Toph. Kami sekarang membutuhkan bantuanmu" pemuda yang bernama Sokka memohon kepadaku.

"Sudahku bilang! Anakku buta! Dia rapuh dan tak bisa apa-apa!" Ayahku membentak mereka.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dan kemudian berbalik dan berlari masuk ke dalam kembali.

Aku sekarang berada di hadapan semua. Mereka lebih besar, kekar dan berotot. Berbeda dengan diriku yang seorang gadis kecil, buta, dan dianggap rapuh ini.

"Toph, biar kami bantu."kata Katara.

"Tidak usah! Mereka semua bagianku!" jawabku pasti dan meyakinkan sambil menyeringai.

Aku mengahajar mereka semua dengan mudah dengan jurus pengendalian tanahku. Satu per satu berhasil semua aku gugurkan. Mereka babak belur dan aku meludah dihadapan mereka. Ayah dan guruku terkejut dan ternganga melihat aksiku seakan tidak percaya yang telah aku perbuat, sedangkan Katara dan Sokka mencoba membebaskan aang. Sokka hampir pingsan melihat apa yang telah aku lakukan kepada mereka semua. Sungguh, satu lawan banyak. Pertempuran selesai, Akulah PEMENANGNYA!

Akhirnya, ketika dirumah aku mengungkapkan semuanya dan berkata jujur kepada orang tuaku.

"Ayah, aku tahu kalau aku salah. Aku telah membuktikan diriku bukanlah seorang yang rapuh. Aku senang berkelahi Ayah. Aku ingin berkelahi dengan Aang dan teman-teman." Pintaku kepada Ayah.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Nak. Jadi sekarang kau harus dijaga ketat dan tak boleh lagi seperti itu. Pengawal, usir Avatar dan kelompoknya! Dia tak boleh lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Bei Fong!"perintah ayahku.

"Tapi kami... Toph... Toph..." Aang dan lainnya diseret pngawal keluar.

Sungguh aku tak menyangka, aku menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ibuku ingin memelukku tapi aku langsung menolak dan berlari menuju ke kamarku.

Aku sekarang berpikir keras dan mengambil keputusan yang nekat. Ya, aku memutusakan untuk kabur dari rumah. Aku ingin berkelana dengan mereka.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari untuk menyusul tempat mereka berada dan ternyata tepat waktunya. Mereka untung belum meninggalkan aku.

Aang heran, "Jadi Toph, buat apa kau ke sini? "

"Aku akan ikut kalian berkelana dan akan mengajarkan kau pengendalian tanah." ucapku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" Katara mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Mungkin orang tuaku berubah pikiran." Jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat pergi sebelum oarang tuamu berubah pikiran lagi." ajak Aang dengan nada ceria.

"Oh ya!" aku menyeringai dan menyerang Aang dengan pengendalian tanah sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Jadi, kita sekarang impas Aang! Kembalikan sabukku!"kataku lagi.

"Ini!" Sokka melempar sabuk itu dari atas ketika dia duduk di atas Appa. Dan aku pun terjatuh karena tak melihat sabuk besar tersebut.

Sekarang aku ada di atas Appa, berkalana dengan mereka menaikki Appa.

Dalam hatiku berkata,"Ini keputusanku Ayah, Ibu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali berkelana, bebas dan mempunyai teman."

Aku tersenyum memandang langit sambil terbang bersama mereka.

****

**Author:**

Hehehe, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic yang mungkin agak panjang daripada fic yang saya buat sebelumya. Hehehe...

Saya menceritakan Toph lagi...

Ini cerita mungkin masih ada lanjutannya...

Bagaimana? Terlalu monotonkah? Atau kurang bagus dan menarik?

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin judulnya Me and My Feeling atau Me and My Heart.

Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya, bagi yang membacanya dan juga yang mereviewnya.

Saya jujur, tidak tahu apakah menurut kalian yang tahu tentang Toph seperti itu? Menurut saya seperyi itulah Toph sesuai yang saya tulis di fic ini. Maaf kalo ngaco. Mungkin kalo banyak salah penulisan, EYD tak benar, atau ada typo tolong maafkan saya juga.

Semoga ada yang membacanya dan ngasih saya review... *ngarep*

Thanks.

**By Ryuzaki Toph**


End file.
